Vlad the hunter chapter 1
by Samuel vladsamir
Summary: Vlad was an ordinary man, however unemployed. Untill one day his world his turned upside down as he is talked into becoming a hunter
1. Chapter 1

**Vlad the hunter**  
Vlad was laying in bed. this was of course his average Monday morning, being unemployed as he was. Outside he could hear the rest of the village getting up and going about their daily business. After a couple of extra hours of doing Vlad decided it was time to face his arch enemy. Sunlight. He got dressed and stepped outside. "watch out!" Said some men pushing a cart past. On the cart was the body of a dead rathalos, a wyvern that had been causing problems for the past week, it had finally been dealt with. At the front of the cart walked four hunters, people who's job it was to hunt these beasts with a variety of different weapons and skills. Soon they passed Vlad and continued through the village. "right time for some food" said Vlad as he walked to the café. As Vlad was eating his favourite dish a man walked up to him wearing clothes that showed he was a member of the guild. " good afternoon Vlad " said the man. "can I help you?" Vlad replied, his mouth full. "well it's come to my attention that you are still unemployed. And of course every able man and woman should work in order to support the village"  
"so?" Said Vlad swallowing his food " doesn't mean I want a job, I get on fine"  
"well too bad!" Said the man, " orders from the guild... We need a new hunter"


	2. Chapter 2

**Vlad the hunter- chapter two**  
"you can't be serious! A hunter? Me?!" Exclaimed Vlad causing a scene in the café.  
"why of course I am" said the man with a smirk. "oh and I'm Mark by the way, I look forward to working with you. Show up tomorrow at 6AM for your weapons test". And with that the man turned and walked away without saying another word.  
Vlad sat there in stunned silence. He was going to die. He wasn't like other hunters, he wasn't fast or strong. He was average. About 5 feet 11 inches. Dark hair and a young face that was it. No godlike muscles or great charms like the other hunters. Vlad finished his dish and dragged himself home. He was done with the outside world for today.  
The next day Vlad woke up to Mark knocking at the door. "get up Vlad you're late!"  
Vlad dragged himself out of bed half asleep. He got dressed and left the comfort of his house, to start his new life...  
At the guild mark walked up to a big man in bronze armour. "Vlad I'd like you to meet your instructor Zack"  
The man grabbed Vlads arm in a crushing handshake "good to meet you rookie! Let's get started shall we?"  
Vlad gulped. "he goes everything" he thought to himself.  
"first off lets see what weapon suits you best Vlad" said Zack leading him to what looked like an arena. Once they were there Zack reached into a box and pulled out a massive sword. The signature weapon of the strong hunter. The great sword. Zack passed it to Vlad.  
Vlad let out a gasp. "how the hell do they use this thing?" He thought to himself"it weighs a ton!" He dropped it.  
"ok maybe not" said Zack " but don't worry there's still thirteen weapons left to try out!"  
Next up was the long sword. Vlad couldn't swing it without tripping over. The sword and shield was tricky he wasn't good at multitasking. The dual blades were the worst he kept dropping them. The hammer was similar to the great sword, heavy as a house. The lance was too slow, as was the gunlance. He went through the switch axe and charge blade with a score of zero on both. Then he got to the gunner weapons. Finally! A weapon that he could use. At the end of the day Vlad had found his weapon in the form of the heavy bowgun. It was powerful, but useable for an ordinary person. So now he had to hunt


	3. Chapter 3

**Vlad the hunter chapter three**  
Vlad was ready for his first test, he stepped into the waiting area of the arena. He remembered being told that the monster he would be up against was called a great macao. A raptor like monster, apparently one of the weakest.  
He looked around and saw a blue box next to the entrance to the fighting area of the arena. Inside he found some extra ammunition for his heavy bowgun. He had chosen the arbalest it could preform crouching fire with normal lv one shots, meaning he could do some serious damage... If he could get an opening.  
Taking a deep breath, Vlad walked into the fighting area. Inside he saw his monster opponent. The great macao stood at around seven feet tall, covered with green feathers. It's tail was wide with several bone like spikes covering it.  
It looked up spotting him. It let out a howl before running at him. Vlad panicked rolling out the way quickly. The beast lunged at him like a boxer, using its front legs to try a claw at him. Vlad jumped back pulling out the bowgun. The great macao jumped up on its back legs before launching itself in a flying kick.  
The air was knocked out of Vlad as he is sent flying. He smashed into a wall and fell into a crumpled heap. "oh come on!" Thought Vlad " this is one of the weakest monsters. You can't let yourself get beaten like this!" Vlad got up aiming the bowgun, crouching down to open up the ammo feed. This was known as crouching fire. From here he could keep up a constant stream of fire. Vlad pulled the trigger and the bowgun started kicking in a constant rhythm as it fired: . . . The great macao howled as the rounds slammed into it over and over again. It charged at Vlad. He rolled out the way and pulled the trigger only to hear a click. "shit im out of ammo!" He shouted in a panic. The great macao kicked him again. Sending him to the dirt. Vlad rolled over dodging the next kick before It smashed his head. Running, Vlad reloaded a fresh clip. Behind him the great macao was getting ready to finish him off. It lumped with a final flying kick. But before it could Vlad spun around and fired a shot. The Great macao was knocked out the air. it was over...  
"well done Vlad!" Cheered Zack running in.  
"I -I did it?!" Vlad stammered shocked at his own accomplishment.  
"yep. You know what that means? You're a hunter now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Vlad the hunter chapter three**  
The guild. A hub of sorts for all hunters who journeyed on quests and hunts of all kinds. It consisted of: a main hall, a canteen, a prep area, and sleeping quarters which also served as a medical practice of sorts. Vlad stepped into this area and instantly felt out of place. Around the hall and in the prep area were hunters of all kinds, wearing armour from countless different monsters. Sitting in the corner of the hall was two hunters. One wore rathien armour(a wyvern similar to a rathalos) he had a sword and shield. The other wore some strange armour from a monster Vlad had never seen before. On his arm sat a strange insect with six pairs of wings. It was his kinsect. A bug used in conjunction with the weapon known as the insect glaive. They took one look at glad in his rookie armour and smirked, they walked away. "hey" said Vlad to another hunter"who are those two?"  
"they're the best of the best" the hunter replied "Torin the wyvern slayer, the one with the sword and shield. And Odin... The legendary hunter".  
Vlad gulped, this hunter he had just spoken to seemed scared of Odin. Was he really that good?  
Another hunter walked up to him. A girl wearing great Macao armour with dual blades made also from great Macao parts.  
"hi there new hunter!" She smiled "I'm Anya"  
"erm hi?" Said Vlad wondering what she wanted.  
"well you obviously are new here. So you're gonna need a partner to help you hunt. And I don't see any of the other hunters helping out a noob like you" she grinned.  
"wait? You'll help me?" Said Vlad puzzled, wondering why someone was offering to help someone like him.  
"well duh! I need a gunner to cover my ass when I do close combat, so will you do it?"  
"O-ok, I don't think I'll be much help but I'll do what I can" said Vlad.  
"Great! Lets sign up for our first hunt partner!" She said running up to the guild gal( someone who offers different quests to the hunters and manages the paper work)  
"oh what have I gotten myself in to? Vlad sighed.  
"right we're signed up to hunt a yian kut-ku" she said smiling.  
"a what?" Vlad said confused.  
"a bird wyvern that can breathe fire! Don't worry they're not too bad".  
"oh great that makes me feel much better" Vlad said wishing he was back home in bed.  
Soon Vlad and Anya were walking through a field. "it's a two day trip to the hunting grounds, I hope you like walking!"  
"god what's with this girl?" Vlad thought as he headed towards his first hunt.  
That night Vlad and Anya set up around the campfire in awkward silence Vlad decided to break the ice by making conversation. "so tell me about yourself" he said trying his best to smile.  
"there's not much to me" Anya replied, " I've been a hunter for a few months..ever since my parents died.."  
"oh im sorry!" Said Vlad feeling stupid for accidentally bringing it up. "can I ask how, if you don't mind?"  
"they were killed... By a monster" said Anya.  
"oh im sorry.." Said Vlad. Soon the awkward silence continued, only this time it was filled with a heavy sadness.  
The next day they reached the hunting grounds. "ready?" Said Anya.  
"kinda" said Vlad loading up his bowgun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vlad the hunter chapter five**  
Vlad and Anya were walking though a small forest. "hang on a second" says Anya pointing at the floor.  
"what is it?" Said Vlad. One the ground were a set of footprints. Three toes on each, like a very large chicken or bird.  
"these are kut-ku tracks" Anya said grinning before continuing forward. Vlad gulped he had enough trouble dealing with a great Macao, how was this going to be? Soon they saw it before it saw them. The kut-ku was about 12-13 feet tall, covered in pink scales. It had a large beak, wings, and flaps of skin resembling ears. It turned seeing them. It squawked opening its beak launching a ball of fire.  
"get down!" Shouted Anya pulling Vlad over. They landed with a thud behind a rock. "ok here's the plan " she said drawing her blades. " I'll deal with it face to face, you lay down supressing fire so it doesn't eat me!". Vlad nodded "ok".  
Anya vaulted over the rock, spinning round with her blades slicing into its scales. It snapped at her but she ducked under before jumping up turning 360 tracing two slashes across it as she went. Meanwhile Vlad pulled out his gun and lined up the sights: . . . The bowgun kicked from the recoil as the rounds flew from the barrel. The kut-ku looked up and ran at Vlad, grabbing him in its beak before throwing him away. Vlad hit the rock and dropped his bowgun. Anya crossed her blades above her head causing them to flash red for a split second. She dashed forwards with new speed and started cutting into the kut-ku even faster than before. The monster turned knocking her back with its tail. She fell back. It opened its bea ready to spew fire once again... Vlad, seeing what was about to happen, grabbed his bowgun and pushed the barrel against its stomach. He pulled the trigger once causing a round to rip into its gut. The kut-ku shrieked. It flapped its wings and took off, flying to another part of the hunting grounds.  
Vlad extended a hand to Anya"you alright? You owe me one, "he said helping her up  
"yeah thanks. Lets finish this thing. It's chicken for dinner tonight" she grinned.  
Meanwhile the kut-ku landed in its nest. It checked its wounds. And settled down to sleep.  
Half an hour later Anya and Vlad were creeping through some bushes. "there it is" she said drawing her blades. Vlad loaded a fresh clip of normal LV one shots.  
Anya ran up to it and quickly crossed her blades. Her attacks hit hard and fast. Spinning and smashing, each one stronger than the last. The kut-ku snapped awake. It squawked hurling a fire ball at her. She rolled out the way. Jumping off the side of its nest and bringing her blades down it its head knocking it over. She jumped on its back and started stabbing with her dual blades. Vlad started firing again hitting it's beak and chipping it. The kut-ku finally shook Anya charged panting at Vlad. He tried to jump back but tripped up and fell over. It grabbed his leg and threw him to the side like a toy. It ran at him again pinning him down with a clawed foot..."oh god this is it" Vlad thought as it opened its beak. Suddenly a pair of dual blades stabbed through its neck. Anya spun round cutting its head clean off.  
Vlad looked, shocked. She had saved him! She held out a hand"we're even" she grinned. Lets get home once we've carved this thing up. "ok" said Vlad smiling for two reasons. 1) he didn't die on his first hunt. 2) he might have finally made a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vlad the hunter chapter 6**  
One week passes. Vlad and Anya kept on hunting together. Weak monsters like great Macao and another kut-ku. By the end of the week they were exhausted from the constant hunting and fighting.  
On Saturday Anya knocked on the door of Vlads quarters. "Vlad? You in there?"  
"no I'm dead" Vlad moaned, half asleep. He turned over and tried to get back to sleep. "please no more hunting today".  
"well ok then, I was gonna take you on a harvest tour instead." ( a harvest tour is a type of quest where hunters can go out to gather materials for weapons and armour)  
"really, so no back breaking hunts? Or several mile runs?" Vlad said.  
"none at all. I just need some materials, so you coming or not?"  
"fiiiine!" Vlad said sighing, he rolled out of bed and got dressed in his armour. A couple of hours later Vlad and Anya were walking past a stream. "so what are we looking for?" Said Vlad bored already.  
"carpenter bugs, they're the grey ones with the big jaws." (they're called carpenter bugs because their jaws can be used to chew through wood)  
Vlad saw one, he grabbed it and put it in his item pouch. Anya grabbed some more. Soon the problem with the awkward silence occurred once again. "sooo" said Anya, "we make a good team don't we?"  
"yeah I guess" said Vlad.  
"what do you mean you guess?" She said slightly angrily. "over the past week we've kicked monster butt!" She said smirking.  
"and monsters have been kicking mine" Vlad replied. "I said I guess because im probably slowing you down, im rubbish at hunting..."  
"Vlad you know that's not-" Anya got cut off because in the distance a monster roared. But it was still loud enough to be heard from where they were standing.  
"what. Was. That?" Said Vlad, drawing his bowgun.  
"I don't know..." said Anya, she trembled.  
"wait" Vlad thought "is she scared?"  
Suddenly they heard a crash behind them. Vlad spun around and nearly dropped his gun. Standing there on four legs was a true monster. It's scales were black. It had no eyes. It had huge leathery wings. Even though it was blind it turned its head towards them and roared. The sound rung in Vlads ears. It stopped and opened its mouth breathing a ball of black energy at Anya. She dived out the way. Before running at it at full speed. The creature simply swung a clawed paw. Batting her sideways like she was a bug. "Anya!" Vlad yelled running to her. She sat up dazed. The beast changed and snapped at her. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over...  
Only that moment never came... She opened her eyes and saw Vlad, his arm was in its mouth and he had stopped it from biting down on her.  
The beast let go and slashes Vlad with its claws. It knocked him into the air before grabbing him in his mouth and smashing him into the ground.  
Vlad lied still. He could barely breathe...something was defiantly broken. The beast roared. Suddenly something slammed into it's head from above, smashing it into the ground. It was another hunter, the hunter jumped off the monster. Vlads eyes widened...it was Odin! The hunter he had seen in the hall who was known as the legendary hunter. Odin drew his insect glaive. He spun it and his kinsect instantly responded flying out and biting the monster. It flew back to Odin glowing Orange. The beast lunged for him but he simply pushed the blade of his weapon using it as a pole vault to propel himself into the air over it. He landed and spun the glaive again. The kinsect came back red. The creature fired another blast of the black energy. Odin sidestepped it with ease. He spun a final time and the kinsect came back white. A flash of light came from Odin. He lunged towards the beast he slashed clean across its face. It tried to fight back but Odin was too quick he ducked under its swing and kicked off it back flipping cutting up its chest as he did. The beast was tired now. It tried to bite at him. "we're done here" said Odin, putting one hand on its head and smashing its face into the dirt.  
The rest Vlad couldn't remember. He woke up in his room. Odin was sitting there. "oh you're up.. finally."  
"why did you save me?" Said Vlad"im nobody"  
"because im a hunter. I'm the best hunter, and im not just gonna let other hunters die."  
"and what the hell was that thing?!" Vlad said remembering how easily it beat him and Anya.  
"it's called Gore magala. A mysterious monster. Dangerous, violent." You and your friend should probably avoid those hunting grounds for a while unless you want to end up dead. "  
"wait you mean you didn't kill it?" Vlad said shocked.  
"why would I waste my time on something so weak?" Odin said smiling. He went to walk out.  
"wait where's Anya!?" Vlad said remembering what happened to her.  
"oh she's fine. Now rest Vlad the hunter"


	7. Chapter 7

To anyone who has read this far, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Vlad the hunter chapter seven**  
Vlad was sitting in the hunters canteen eating some rice. "I see you're feeling better" said Anya walking up.  
"Anya!" Vlad said happy to see she was ok. She sat down. "did you here what Odin said?" She said.  
"you mean about hunting somewhere else? Yeah I heard...but where?"  
"how about the desert in the south? There's plenty of desert monsters there and it'll give you a chance to get some new gear- oh that reminds me!" She said reaching into a bag. She pulled out a gunners arm guard made from kut-ku materials. " I had it made for you from our first hunt"  
Vlad put it on. "wow, it's lighter than I thought it would be. You got this for me? Thank you" he smiled.  
Later that day Vlad was packing his stuff when he heard a knock at the door. "come in' he said turning to see Zack and mark walking in.  
"hello Vlad we heard you were off to the desert so we had your bowgun upgraded." He lifted up Vlads arbalest to show it had an extended barrel and a new scope. "cool!" Said Vlad.  
"good luck out there Vlad " said mark. He smiled before walking away.  
Later that day Vlad and Anya were walking down a road to the south. They were walking through the woods. "im glad Odin was there to save us when he did" said Anya.  
"yeah but it could've been worse. I thought you were gonna die." Said Vlad looking down.  
"yeah but I didn't thanks to you" she smiled."it's funny you were talking about being a bad hunter back then but you saved my ass".  
That's when they heard an explosion followed by a crash as several trees fell over. "what on earth was that?" Said Anya. They walked towards the source of the explosion and saw a monster fighting a hunter. The monster was an azuros. A large beast monster resembling a grizzly bear with bluish fur. The hunter was dressed in red armour made from tetsucabra parts( a giant 'Toad' like monster with huge tusks and a bad attitude!) the hunter had a gunlance in one hand and his shield in the other. The azuros swung a paw at him but he blocked and stabbed at the monster, pulling the trigger to follow up with a shelling attack. Vlad took out his bowgun and got into crouching fire. . . . The azuros turned to look at him charging on all fours. Anya drew he blades and crossed the. Briefly before beginning her attack on the monster, slashing left and right, up and down. The man ran up and stabbed three times before slamming the gunlance down and pulling the trigger, blasting all his remaining shells out at the azuros. The force of the blast knocked Anya over. "sorry!" Said the man, folding his gunlance down, several empty shells popped out and new ones replaced them. He ran forward and rested the gunlance on his shield. "WYVERNS FIRE!"blue fire began to build up at the end of the barrel before a massive coiling explosion shredded through the azuros knocking it down and ending it.  
Vlad walked up to Anya and helped her up. "you ok?"  
"yeah im fine" she replied.  
"well Thanks for the help" said the man taking his helmet off. He had green eyes and bouncy blonde hair.  
"I'm Alfred of the guild knights. You have my thanks for assisting me with the if you excuse me im off to the desert. They're under attack from a monster."  
"we're heading that way too!"said Vlad. "we could help".  
"oh really? Excellent then and you are?".  
"this is Anya and im Vlad. Vlad the hunter"


	9. Chapter 9

**Vlad the hunter chapter 8**  
Vlad and Anya followed Alfred through the woods. Soon they came to the edge of the desert.  
"wow that's a lot of sand" said Vlad wiping the sweat that had started to gather on his forehead.  
"here drink this" said Anya, "it'll help with the heat of the desert.  
Vlad drunk it, instantly he was filled with a refreshing cold sensation.  
"whoa that's a strange feeling". But the heat was no longer bothering him. Alfred and Anya drank some as well. For the next few hours they walked through the desert. As the sun began to set they saw a town in the distance.  
"that's where we're headed" said Alfred pointing, "we have to hurry, a monster has been attacking there frequently". That night the three of them were sitting around the fire.  
"so Vlad what bowgun is that?" Said Alfred pointing at the weapon next to Vlad.  
"oh this is an arbalest. It's basic heavy bowgun that can preform crouching fire with lv one normal shots, so I can always do crouching fire with all the lv one normal shots I carry with me. What's that gunlance?"  
" this is the strikers gunlance. A normal type meaning it can fire five times before reloading."  
Anya reached into her bag and pulled out some raw meat steaks. "I carved these from a few bullfango on the way here". (a bullfango is a boar like monster that charges into any nearby hunter.)  
"nice!" Said Vlad licking his lips hungrily. A couple of minutes later and the steaks were done cooking over the fire. "well eat up guys tomorrow we have to help that town."  
The next day the three hunters walked into town. The chief of the town ran up, "oh thank god you're here!" Said the small man relieved.  
"it's all right sir, could you tell us what we're up against?" Said Alfred in a very professional sounding voice.  
"wow he knows what he's doing" thought Vlad.  
"yes the monster is a wyvern known as seregios. It's been coming every couple of days and stealing our food and killing the towns guard." Said the man worried.  
"what's a seregios?" Vlad whispered to Anya.  
"a flying wyvern covered in razor sharp scales. They're quite rare these days but there are some cases when they'll constantly attack a single town or village."  
Alfred finished talking with the chief. "ok guys I suggest you prepare yourselves as much as possible." That's when they heard a screech.  
"it's here!" The chief yelped running inside.  
All three of them drew their weapons. The seregios landed. It stood on two legs with the talons on its wings acting as two extra feet. It's tail had two spikes on it. And it was covered in golden scales.  
It shook its head firing several bursts of scales. Vlad rolled out the way, Anya followed him. Alfred pulled his shield up blocking. Vlad crouched down and opened the ammo feed and held down the trigger: . . .  
.Three.  
The rounds slammed into it.  
Anya crossed her blades and started slashing, she jumped up and spun, cutting as she went. She landed and spun the other way. The seregios stung its tail at her. Alfred got in the way and blocked it. He stabbed it and then fired, he flicked the gunlance down then up, reloading a single shell. He slammed the gunlance down and pulled the trigger firing all five shells. The seregios flapped its wings and flew up . It dived down and scratched at Anya. It pinned her down and started trying to cut through her armour. Vlad looked, "get off her!" He aimed down his new scope and squeezed the trigger . The seregios screeched as a round slammed into its eye. It jumped back. It flew at Vlad. "shit!" Said Vlad diving to the side narrowly avoiding its attack. Anya ran at it and started slashing into it again. Her blades flashed red for a second, she spun spun around before swinging both blades out cutting into its legs. The seregios jumped up firing scales down at them. Anya dashed out the way, she seemed blood thirsty like she was a demon. Alfred blocked. One of the scales ripped past Vlads arm cutting into it. His arm started bleeding. "you alright Vlad?" Said Alfred running up. "yeah its just a cut". Meanwhile Anya was still hacking at the seregios. It fired its scales again at her. She spun through the air holding her blades out as she went cutting it multiple times. "here Vlad take these" said Alfred passing him a clip of ammunition, "they're crag shots, make them count".  
The crag shots were big rounds only two could fit in the bowgun at a time. Vlad aimed and fired. The bowgun kicked into his shoulder. A ball of light appeared where the bullet had hit, a second or so later it exploded on the seregios knocking it down. Vlad fired again blasting one of its tail spikes off. The seregios got up enraged. It flew at Vlad at top speed. "Vlad look out!" Anya shouted.  
Time seemed to slow down for Vlad. He stood up and ran straight at it. He dived underneath it letting it pass over him, he slid for a little while longer before turning around and dropping to one knee. He opened the ammo feed and pulled the trigger: . . .  
The bullets ripped into it knocking it down, after several more shots the seregios stopped moving... It was dead. "I did it!" Vlad said punching the air.  
The chief walked out "oh thank you brave hunters!" He exclaimed.  
The next day Vlad was looking at a gift box. "what is it?" He said looking at Anya and Alfred.  
"the towns people had it made for you" .  
Vlad opened the box and inside was a golden heavy bowgun made from seregios parts. It had a bipod at the front for extra stability. "what's it called?" He said happily.  
"the sayyad cannon" said Anya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vlad the hunter chapter 9**

The leaves rustled as she crept through the undergrowth. Ahead of her she saw her prey, A Duramboros. ( a large beast monster with a massive bone club at the end of its tail, two horns on its head and two humps on its back ) it hadn't noticed her yet, she unsheathed her great sword and jumped out the undergrowth. She held the sword back, Letting the power of the swing build. The Duramboros turned slowly seeing her. She swung the sword down smashing through one of its horns before holding the sword back and charging her strength again before swinging again slicing into its thick hide. The Duramboros roared in pain swinging its tail round to smash her away. She grinned, dropping her sword down to her side blocking the swing before swinging back up and slashing it under the chin. She put her sword away and ran away from it "come on!" She called to it, leading it to the undergrowth. The Duramboros, enraged now chased after her. Unfortunately for it, in the undergrowth its very hard to see a shock trap. ( an electrically charged metal net that paralyzes most monsters that step into it) "got you now" she said walking up to it slowly drawing her sword. She lined up her strike and charged it to full, slicing its head clean off.  
"im going to win this time. This time for sure" she said breathing out heavily.

"im going to win this time, this time for sure" thought Vlad looking down at his playing cards. On the table were two fours a three and a king. He had a two and a king. He put the cards down. "boom one pair kings high!" He said grinning.  
"three of a kind" said Anya. Putting her cards down.  
"whatever this is" said Alfred putting down two jokers.  
"seriously Alfred how are you doing that?" Said Vlad looking at the huge pile of zenny he had amassed over the games they had played.

As they were trying their best to figure out Alfreds inhuman luck a man walked past and hung up a poster on the side of a building before walking away to hang up more.  
"hey what's this?" Said Anya walking up reading it. Vlad and Alfred gathered around as she read out loud: "annual hunting fest. Teams compete for the tastes times against various beasts. Teams must be of four hunters. Grand prize: 60,000 zenny!" She said her jaw dropping.  
"oh come on guys we gotta compete!" Said Vlad thinking of all the food 60K could get him.  
"we can't" said Alfred "teams must be of four members, "there's three of us".

Vlad heard something... dragging noise, he turned around and saw a girl dragging the head of a monster by its horn. One horn and been broken off. She wore a great sword on her back. She stopped at one of the posters to read it, she looked down sadly before walking off. "wait a second!" Said Vlad running up, "are you a hunter?"  
"no shit" she said holding up the head. "what do you want ?"  
"well we're a hunting team and we saw that poster over there and we're one member short, soooooo please help us !" He said suddenly getting desperate. She looked down in shock, "you mean you want me? On your team?" She said slowly.  
"well you seem like a good hunter " said Alfred walking up, "you took out a Duramboros single handed didn't you?"

"y-yes I did " she said blushing. "but im not that good!" She said. "neither are we" said Anya, "plus it'll shut him up" she said pointing at Vlad. "ok im not making any promises but I'll try" she said. "excellent! What's your name?" Said Alfred. "Mia" she said shyly.

The next day the teams of hunters were brought in. Four teams of four to be precise. They were assembled in an arena with the crowd sitting around the edge. A man climbed some steps onto a platform and raised his hands to silence the crowd. "ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you to the 55th annual hunting festival. I will be your host for the next week but joining me in commentary and hosting, please put your hands together for the guilds number one! Odin the legendary hunter!" He said to which the crowd cheered.

Odin appeared on the platform waving to his fans. "thank you" he said, " the teams this year are promising. Team number one: The silver rathalos!" He said pointing to the first team(I'll simply list the weapons in each team) a bow user, a hammer, a longsword, a sword and shield.

"the second team! The zinogre kings!" He said pointing down to the second team. They had two light bowgunners, a dual blades user, and a hunting horn.

"the third team! The pokke protectors!" (pokke is a village and case you haven't played generations or any freedom unite games) their team was interesting: Two lancers and two gunlancers.

"finally: Exquisite rice!" He said confused pointing at Vlads team.  
"why did we decide to draw straws to decide teams?" Said Anya glaring at Vlad.


	11. vlad the hunter chapter 10

**Vlad the hunter chapter 10**

The crowd settled down as the monster was brought in for the first team to deal with. The other teams sat down at the edge of the arena. The monster was a Duramboros. A horn sounded and the silver rathalos team began. Their bow user fired a volley of arrows which missed.

"maybe this team isn't as good as i thought it is" Vlad muttered to himself.

The sword and shield user darted around the monster cutting and slashing were it could. But to no avail as the Duramboros head-butted him out the way easily. The hammer user roared running in slamming the head of the hammer down on its head. The Duramboros grunted slightly. The longsword user ran up to help out his hammer wielding companion. He swung the sword down and slashed through a horn. The bow user fired an arrow that pierced and stuck into one of the Duramboros's humps on its back. It roared and swung its tail creating more space for it to move. The sword and shield user had recovered and ran in starting his slashing combo that ended with him spinning around and slashing outwards across its leg, cutting into its hide. The hammer user pulled his hammer back letting his power build. He ran up and released it in a massive slam to its face, ending it.

"there you have it ladies and gentlemen!" Said Odin loudly. "silver rathalos have bested their first monster. Lets see how the zinogre kings can follow up that with their team!"

The zinogre kings stepped into the ring. The horn sounded as a second Duramboros replaced the first one. The two light bowgunners instantly loaded in two kinds of ammunition into their bowguns. They sprinted up to the monster, kicking off it and propelling themselves into the air, they pointed their guns down firing a salvo of bullets. One kind of bullets exploded in a cloud of purple smoke. The other kind let out electrical sparks as they hit. They landed and reloaded.

The hunting horn user started playing out a melody as he swung his weapon. The rest of the party flashed white briefly. The dual blade user got ready as the bowgunners let if another salvo of ammo. The Duramboros froze up. It had been paralyzed by the ammunition. The other bowgunner finished his work and it was soon poisoned as well. The dual blades user ran up and started slashing. But something was different, he wasn't getting tired. The hunting horn had stopped his stamina from decreasing! The dual blade user cut the paralyzed Duramboros to ribbons in about 30 seconds. The horn sounded again and Odin stood up.

"an impressive display from the zinogre kings! Their time might even be a new record!"  
"how are we ever gonna top that?..." Thought vlad.

"next up! The pokke protectors!" Said Odin as the third team walked in. Two lancers, two gunlancers. The horn sounded as another Duramboros was brought in. All four of the hunters drew their weapons simultaneously. The Duramboros charged them. They simply rose their great shields and blocked it. The lancers the started stabbing it driving it back. The monster backed off growling. The lancers backed off then charged. They jumped right at the last moment. Getting on top of the Duramboros, knocking it down. The gunlancers ran up and rested their weapons on their shields.

"WYVERNS FIRE!" They shouted in unison. The tips of the gunlances started charging up with blue fire before an explosion erupted from both of them. The Duramboros got up shaking from the attack. The lancers charged again. This time they stopped and stabbed it through the neck at the same time. killing it.

the crowd cheered. Odin stood up "what a brutal win ladies and gentlemen. Ok now we move on to our final match for this round. Exquisite rice!"

Vlad breathed out. He took out his bowgun and loaded in a clip of pellet. His new sayyad cannon had four crouching fire options: Normal LV 2, pellet lv 1 , piercing lv 1 and slicing. Mia seemed confident about winning this round.

The Duramboros was brought in. Mia ran up a drew her sword. Before swinging she built up the power of the swing before releasing it, Cutting through its horn. Vlad ran up getting closer than he wanted to be. He crouched down, opened up the ammo feed and held the trigger, spraying a wall of lead pellets at the monster with every shot(as the name suggests pellet shots are basically like shotgun shots. Casings filled with lead balls) the Duramboros turned to look at him.  
"oh shit." He said as it head-butted him away.

Alfred slammed his gunlance down and pulled the trigger. All five shells fired causing the Duramboros to flinch. Anya helped Vlad up.  
"thanks" he said. Mia ran up to them as Alfred covered them from the front with his shield. "listen I've got a plan, who's the lightest here?" She said. Looking at Anya and Vlad.  
"well I've got my armour on" said Anya, "and gunner armour is lighter than blademaster armour."  
"oh come on why me ?" Said Vlad loading in a clip of slicing ammo. (slicing is like pellet but with blades!)

"are you sure about this Mia?" Said Vlad balancing on her sword.  
"you'll be fine!" She said flinging him into the air with a flick of her sword. Vlad flew over the Duramboros. Aiming down he opened the ammo feed and held the trigger down blasting the Duramboros's back.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Duramboros Alfred stood with his shield at the ready.  
Vlad landed on it and he pushed him back into the air. In the air Vlad fired again and again.  
"this would be so cool if I liked heights!" He thought. Mia caught him.

" Anya end it!" She shouted.  
Anya ran up and slashed out with her blades cutting it's head clean off.

The crowd cheered. "a nice victory from exquisite rice! " said Odin clapping. " unfortunately for the silver rathalos exquisite rice just managed to beat them so they wont be joining us for round two."  
Vlad turned and grinned, "we're going to the second round guys!"


	12. Chapter 12

**pp**

 **Vlad the hunter chapter 11**

(sorry about the delayed release of this chapter, I've had alot of work to do)

"Ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you to day two if the hunters festival!" Said Odin standing on the platform. " today our remaining teams will each be battling with a nargacuga. A fast and formidable opponent. Let's see how they each handle it. Up first the zinogre kings!"

The four hunters stepped into the arena waving. The nargacuga was placed in the arena. Its tail bristled with its razor sharp spines. The bat like ears on its head twitched. Its red eyes flashed as it tipped its head back and roared running straight at them. In this round the hunting horn user moved first. He stepped forward and swung the horn upwards catching the monster on the chin. The wind rushed through the horn playing a note as he held down the correct key. He spun around in a flourish playing two notes in quick succession. The nargacuga snapped at him. But he quickly sidestepped spinning around and finishing the song. They all flashed white as their stamina stopped decreasing. The bowgunners ran around the sides of the beast firing a salvo of pellet shots. The dual blades user ran up. The bowgunners were simply a distraction! They crossed their blades quickly before starting the attack. Slashing and cutting wildly. They flashed red quickly before drawing back. The nargacuga whipped its tail out and caught one of the gunners in the stomach sending them flying. It pounced at the other one batting her aside with a flick of its paw. The hunting horn user ran up and slammed the horn down on its head before spinning around and using the full weight of the horn in a massive slam, he pulled back pulling the horn up and away quickly before playing another song. The team flashed red as their attack was boosted.

The dual blades user roared putting his blades behind him.  
"What's he doing?" Thought Vlad looking at the stance with curiosity.

"WOLF'S MAW!" the man shouted. His face darkened and all that could be seen were his eyes glowing red. He ran at the nargacuga and span slashing it. But something was different, for each attack he landed, two cuts appeared on the body of the beast. He slashed twice before jumping up spinning 360 before landing and doing it again. The nargacuga tried to back off but the man sprang forward and stabbed it. Ending the battle.

The crowd cheered. "Wow ladies and gents!" Said Odin clapping. "an impressive victory from the zinogre kings! Next up we have the pokke protectors!" The next team walked in. They drew their weapons.

Another nargacuga was brought in. The lancers charged instantly. But the beast was ready. As the first lancer jumped up it smashed him with its tail. As the other tried to attack the nargacuga slashed with its claws knocking him into the dirt. It jumped landing behind the gunlancers. They spun around but the beast was too fast for their heavy weapons. It slammed one with a paw before it bristled its tail and stabbed the other...clean through the gut.

The crowd screamed in horror was the nargacuga flicked him off the end of its tail like a piece of meat. It turned towards the audience enraged. "Shit!" Thought Vlad looking as the beast got ready to attack the crowd.

Something landed behind the nargacuga. It stood up and spun its glaive. Odin stood there, "come on ugly. I'm way tastier than them." He spun his glaive sending out his unique kinsect. It bit the monster bringing back white extract. The nargacuga whipped its tail at Odin, he flipped back slashing as he went slicing its tail off. He spun again his kinsect obediently flew and collected orange extract. The nargacuga roared pouncing and swiping angrily at him. Odin ducked and spun the glaive a final time as the kinsect quickly gathered red extract. Odin flashed briefly. He laughed running at it.

The nargacuga slashed at him with a paw. But Odin was too quick. He slashed through its paw before vaulting over it. He landed behind it before running up its back and kicking it in the back of the head sending it into the dirt. He vaulted high into the air again looking down he brought his glaive down cutting through its head, ending the beast.

"Just what the hell is he?" Thought Vlad in disbelief as medics ran to help the gunlancer . Odin jumped back onto the platform.  
"My apologies ladies and gents" he said taking a bow. "the final team is on next, so please give a big hand for exquisite rice".

Vlad quickly loaded up his bowgun with normal LV two shots. One of his new crouching fire options. They had more power behind each shot than the LV one shots. Mia grabbed her sword, "we play to win guys. Alfred I need you to only attack when you have an opening. Anya I want you on a constant offensive. And Vlad...just don't screw up"

They walked in. The nargacuga was already there. Mia ran up and drew her sword slashing across its body. Anya took the other side and started her attack quickly. Vlad crouched down and opened the ammo feed, he breathed out and held down the trigger. "wow!" He thought, this baby fires faster than the arbalest!" The rounds slammed into it keeping it busy. Mia held her sword back letting the power build before slamming it down. The nargacuga blocked with its tail before flicking her away. It pounced at her. Alfred ran up and blocked the attack with his shield. He stabbed it quickly before slamming the gunlance down and pulling the trigger. Firing all five shells.

The nargacuga jumped back quickly. But it couldn't dodge Vlads bullets. Enraged now it turned to Vlad realising where the bullets were coming from. The ran at Vlad jumping at him. "shit shit SHIT!" Vlad yelled diving underneath it before dropping to on knee opening the ammo feed and loading pierce rounds, he pulled the trigger sending a round into its gut.

The nargacuga howled in pain whipping him with its tail. He saw it coming, diving forward dodging again. He landed on his dropping to his knee and fired.  
"hm?" Odin looked up. "was that bushido style?"

Vlad fired two rounds into its chest. Knocking it back. Alfred ran up drawing his gunlance. He stabbed it into its back before he charged his next attack. "WYVERNS' FIRE!" he yelled blasting its back open. But since he had stabbed the nargacuga before firing part of the explosion had backfired breaking his gunlance...

The nargacuga fell down dead. Vlad breathed out, "that was close. Thanks Alfred."  
Odin stood up" congratulations exquisite rice you're going to the final!"

 **Thanks for reading leave a comment i wanna know who your favourite character is!**


	13. sorry

hello to anyone who actually read my story: I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long. (what can I say? exams are a bitch!) I will be getting back into the swing of things and will start posting more frequently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vlad the hunter chapter 12**

Mia sat in her room of the inn. Her mind was buzzing. Tomorrow was the final round of the hunting tournament. If she could win the 60K she knew what she had to spend it on…

She heard a crash from across the backyard of the inn. "oh dear" she thought to herself" knowing it was probably Vlad up to no good. As she walked into the garden she saw Vlad talking to Alfred as he sat in a heap of weapons on the floor. "What on earth are you doing?" she said in shock.

"Well Alfred's gunlance was broken in the last fight we had against the nargacuga, so I've been helping him with other weapons the inn had in storage. So far we've been through: charge blade, switch axe, and now I've been trying to tell him that a lance is very similar to a gunlance so If he could just try and-"

"They are not similar!" said Alfred angrily, cutting Vlad off. "The gunlance is a noble weapon using the incredible engineering techniques of the wyverians! The lance is just a long sharp stick with fancy colours!"

"Alright jeez didn't realise you were so defensive about it…" said Vlad holding up his hands. "I'm sorry Alfred but we're broke, we can't afford another gunlance before tomorrow."

"That's because you spend all our money on rice!" Alfred shouted. "Whoa there lads stop there shouldn't be fighting between friends." Said a voice coming over. Vlad looked up; there stood Odin next to a cart. He smiled waving, "me and Torin came to deliver something."

"Sure did!" said Torin jumping down from the cart. Vlad looked in shock; Torin was the second most powerful hunter in the world. And the face of the guild, his face was on posters everywhere, Odin may be the most powerful hunter but Torin took the prize for being the most famous.

A crowd started to form around the cart as Torin smiled and waved. He looked over at Mia and smiled at her; she looked down and walked back inside. Vlad was the only one to notice as Torin's smile faded for a moment as he watched her go…

Meanwhile Odin stepped to the back of the cart; he opened the back and pulled out something that would have been heavy for the average person. He walked over to Alfred and handed it to him… a gunlance, pitch black in colour with two deadly spines on the end to act as spear tips.

"F-for me?" Alfred stammered, holding the new weapon in his arms. "Well of course" said Odin, you downed the nargacuga in the arena, saving your teammate at the cost of your weapon. So I had this one made for you."

"Thank you!" Alfred exclaimed happily. "You're welcome, now we have to get going before the crowds get too big! See you at the final!" they drove off in the cart. Meanwhile Vlad was looking for Mia, she had left the garden looking quite sad when the crowds started gathering. He found her in her room sitting on the end of her bed.

"Mia? Are you ok?" he said concerned. "Yeah I'm fine" she said wiping her eyes.

"Mia…come on you can tell me." He said sitting down. She nodded, "okay"

"Five years ago my brother went out on a hunt. It was an emergency; an elder dragon of incredible power showed up and all the best hunters were called in…the elder dragon killed everyone…except for my brother…my brother was saved by Odin but by the time he got there my brother was already in critical condition… his memories destroyed from the brain damage he suffered, he couldn't even remember his own little sister. The hunter that my brother became is now the face of the guild…"

"Your brother is Torin!?" Vlad exclaimed loudly.

"Shhh!" she said hushing him, "and yes but he doesn't remember me anymore. That's why I need to win, with the 60K I can get him the medical care he needs to have his memories recovered."

"I'm sorry Mia I never realised…" Vlad said putting an arm around her shoulders as she cried.

Vlad felt something in his chest, something he hadn't felt when he lived his quiet, lazy, freeloading life. He felt purpose. He now had a reason to win other than rice, although rice was a pretty good reason, he would fight for someone else for once.

The next day the four of them stood in the waiting room of the arena as zinogre kings fought in the first round. Mia was going over tactics with the team: "okay guys for the final round we have no idea what we're up against so we need general tactics. Anya I want you to stay behind Alfred until you have an opening to unleash an attack with your dual blade's demon mode. Vlad stay with me and lay down constant cover fire, Lv2 or piercing lv2 only, we don't want any friendly fire from the pellet shots. Once you make the monster flinch I'll charge up an attack. "

Half an hour passed before they were finally called in their team. Then they brought in the monster. It was huge; orange in colour with a reptilian head, across its body were splashes of blue. Its wings acted as an extra set on legs, each one ending in a cruel set of crushing talons. Vlad instantly recognized it from his books as a child; a Tigrex.

It reared up and roared a deafening sound that seemed to resonate inside of Vlad's chest. Alfred was the first to act, unsheathing his new gunlance and stabbing its wing. It brought its clawed paw down hard onto Alfred's shield. He held its attack back as Anya stepped round him and lunged for the Tigrex's exposed stomach cutting through its tough scaled hide. It jumped back and snapped at her angrily, it caught her leg and flicked its head to one side sending her into the dirt with a crash. "Anya!" Vlad shouted, "I'm fine! She responded getting back up shakily. Vlad scowled dropping to one knee opening up the ammo feed, he breathed out holding the trigger down. One. Two. Three. One. Two . three. He felt the familiar kick of the bowgun as the Lv 2 shots slammed into the Tigrex's head. It flinched in pain, giving Mia her cue to attack, she ran forward, she drew her sword holding it back charging up the power of her swing, she released it bringing the sword down on its head, cutting through one of the beast's ears, making it howl in pain.

"this is it!" she thought, " one more full powered swing will do it!" she brought her sword back charging it up. Vlad looked her saw the Tigrex readying another attack…Mia wouldn't be able to get out of the way fast enough…

"Mia look out!" Vlad shouted dropping his bowgun and running. The Tigrex slashed out with its claws at Mia, But Vlad got there first , he dug his heels in as the claws dug into his side, breaking his ribs and slashing his gut. His mouth opened as blood spurted out. Mia fell back as she watched Vlad's scrawny body fly across the arena. Everything seemed to fade out: the screams of the crowd, the sound of Alfred yelling …she got up and walked towards him…so much blood…he wasn't moving- she snapped out of it as one of Alfred's gunlance shots blasted a hole in its wing…he was enraged, she hadn't seen him like this before as he stabbed and fire constantly… she turned as she heard a female yell of anger as Anya vaulted off Alfred's shoulders crossing her blades before attacking like a demon, slashing and cutting its face. The Tigrex head-butted her out the way, she growled as she rolled back onto her feet lunging again spinning around and slashing again. Alfred charged in and shot it in the head, he quickly reloaded and brought the gunlance down pulling the trigger letting all five shells blast into its gut. It roared in pain tipping its head back. "YOU'RE OPEN!" Anya yelled vaulting off Alfred again slashing spinning through the air and cutting through its neck letting the beast's head fall into the dirt…

One week later Vlad opened his eyes, he was in bed. Confused he looked around trying to remember what happened. Mia stepped in holding a vase full of flowers. She looked at Vlad as he was waking up and instantly dropped the vase, her eyes filling with tears. She ran over to his bedside and hugged him crying. "jeez Mia calm down, I'm fine" he said patting her gently to try and calm her down.

" But you weren't!" she said crying, "you could have died!"

Vlad remembered the fight…and what had happened to him…" what happened after I passed out?!"

He asked anxiously. "well this happened" said Mia as she started telling him about how Anya and Alfred had gone mental after the Tigrex and attacked him, and that they had managed to finish it off together. Then she told him that they had lost…

"Mia I'm so sorry" Vlad said sadly " I know how much winning the tournament meant to you"

"it's fine" she said wiping away her tears as she had a flash back of the events after the tournament.

She stood there watching Vlad be taken away to the hospital. She cried knowing that their team had lost. As she cried someone came up behind her. "excuse me" said Torin. She whirled around in disbelief. What was he doing here?! "I've seen you before," he said, "you're always there at every one of my events, so I had a talk with Odin and he told me who you are to me… and what happened to me… I know that I may never get my memories back, but I want to give us a chance as brother and sister."

She smiled remembering what Torin had said. Suddenly Anya and Alfred burst into the room. "YOU IDIOT!" Anya yelled angrily, Alfred stood behind her scowling. "what on earth were you thinking with that rice filled brain of yours?!"

Vlad smiled, "I was thinking…that I had to protect my teammate" he looked at Mia, she smiled "now what?" she said.

"RICE!" Vlad yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vlad the hunter chapter 13**

It was Sunday; Vlad was walking through the desert town to the arena where he had left his bowgun. He was just starting to get used to the scorching desert sun, and the hustle and bustle of the various markets here. "It would be nice to stay here" he thought "but Alfred already said we're going north to Yukumo village in the misty peaks." As he was walking lost in thought the peace of his mind was suddenly broken by a scream…

He looked up and saw villagers running in panic. Behind them was a large group of yellowish raptor like creatures; Genprey. Leading them was a larger version of the monsters, otherwise known as a Gendrome. Vlad reached behind him for his bowgun… then he remembered he had left it in the arena! The Gendrome charged at him jumping high into the air. Vlad dived forward slipping underneath it. He looked around the market for something, anything to help him.

He saw a weapon rack that had been knocked over in the chaos. He saw a lance lying there, "no good" he thought, "it's far too heavy for me." One of the Genprey snarled as it lunged hungrily at him. Quickly he grabbed the shield from the lance. The weight of it made him fall back, but he held up the shield, blocking the Genprey as it scrabbled at the shield clawing at the tough metal. Vlad looked around in a panic and saw a single dual blade lying next to him. He grabbed it as he held the monster off with the shield; quickly he lashed out with the blade and stabbed it in the neck killing it.

He rolled the shield off him and stood up; the Genprey had started attacking the village, the Gendrome leading them. Next to one of the many stalls of the market he saw a kid cowering in fear as two Genprey snapped at him. Vlad quickly looked behind the counter of the weapon stall and found what he was looking for; a bowgun. It was a petrified shooter, a light bowgun. He pulled back the hatch on the top and pulled out the clip of internal ammunition ( ammunition stored inside the bowgun, in this case it's called stone: basic ammo that Isn't very powerful but can be stored in large quantities) he quickly loaded it in and aimed down the sights at the Genprey snarling at the kid.

He pulled the trigger once and the rapid fire option of the light bowgun kicked In, firing three shots quickly. One hit one of the Genprey in the head killing it, the second clipped the second Genprey wounding it, the third missed… Vlad ran up and swung the bowgun as hard as he could, hitting it around the back of the head, the sharp edges of the bowgun cutting into its skull killing it. "Run kid run!" Vlad yelled. Another Genprey jumped down from the top of the stall, Vlad pulled the trigger once and sprayed it with bullets. "I gotta take out the pack leader" Vlad thought as he looked around the market place. But the Gendrome came to him instead. It came up behind him and knocked him down his a slashing attack from its deadly curved claws. He grunted in pain, as he fell he twisted around and fired. The bullets hit one of its arms; breaking its claws. He pulled the trigger again but the bowgun clicked. "shit it's empty!" Vlad thought, the Gendrome took this opportunity and lashed out at him with its large fangs. The fangs pierced his skin and drew blood, instantly Vlad's legs gave out. He remembered reading about this. Members of the drome family (in this case Gendrome) all have a different kind of toxin in their fangs. Gendrome have a deadly paratoxin that disables the victim and stops them moving for a while. Vlad looked up as the Gendrome got ready to attack…

A great sword sliced through its neck killing it. Mia stood there scowling. She rolled forward slashing another one of the smaller Genprey with her giant sword. Seeing that their pack leader had been killed, the Genprey started panicking. " we've got to stop meeting like this" Mia said looking down at him smiling.

"tel meh abou it" said Vlad barely able to move his mouth properly because of the toxin. The next day Vlad was walking down the hallway of the inn, his torso was wrapped in bandages from the claw wounds he had suffered yesterday. A woman stood there holding a basket.

"can I help you?" Vlad said sleepily. The woman handed him the basket.

"my son wanted to thank you for saving him yesterday, and I wanted to tell you that he wouldn't have even been in danger if you were a real hunter." She said angrily before walking away…

"maybe she's right…." Vlad thought sadly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vlad the hunter chapter 14**

Vlad, Anya, Mia and Alfred walked through town. Around them was the remains of the carnage from yesterday's attack. "Next stop Yukumo village!" said Alfred jumping up onto the cart they had rented. Anya looked up and saw Vlad sitting at the back of the cart in silence. "wow what happened to you?" she asked, "you're never this quiet."

"hmm?" Vlad said looking up, "oh it's nothing don't worry…" he said looking down. Anya looked at Mia worried, they both knew that if Vlad was being this quiet then something bad must have happened. "Come on Vlad you can tell-"

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" Vlad snapped cutting Anya off. This was the first time any of them had seen him angry. The cart filled with a heavy silence…Vlad grumbled moving to the front to sit next to Alfred. In his head were the words of the mother who had spoken to him yesterday… "real hunter huh…" Vlad mumbled as they drove out of town.

As they left town Alfred stopped the cart. "What's up Alfred?" Mia said. He pointed to a small group of Genprey gathered around the corpse of a dead monster. A minute later they had killed the Genprey and Alfred was inspecting the corpse. "what's he looking for?" Vlad thought waiting for him to finish. "Just as I thought" said Alfred holding up some greenish paste on the end of his finger "monster bait, we used it a lot in the guild knights."

"So the attack was on purpose?!" said Mia in shock. Alfred nodded," somebody set the attack up, but why?"

…

Later that day Vlad was looking after the two popo that had been pulling the cart(popo are large beast monsters with two large tusks, their stamina makes them perfect working beasts) he stroked their thick fur smiling. Meanwhile Alfred was looking over the map with Anya; "It appears we have to pass through the cave if we want to get the cart up the mountain" he said pointing, "we'll have to be on guard for cave monsters."

Mia walked up to Vlad as he looked after the popo. "Vlad…we need to talk" she said. He turned around and saw that she looked nervous. "please don't get angry, but what happened to you?" she said "you seem really depressed today and we both know that's not like you at all."

Vlad breathed out. "Mia… am I hunter?" he said quietly. "what? Of course you ar-"

"really?!" said Vlad cutting her off, "I'm not strong like you, or fast like Anya, And I definitely can't take hits like Alfred…I'm not a real hunter."

Mia looked at him sadly. "that's why I was always at home…I always wanted to be a hunter but I was born weak…" a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm useless, I could only save one kid" he cried dropped to his knees and punching the ground in frustration.

"and me…" said Mia getting down to his level and looking him in the eyes, "your gift isn't strength or speed, or even toughness…it's courage, the courage to try, the courage to fight even though you're outmatched."

Vlad looked up at her in shock. No one had ever said that to him. She smiled and went back to the others.

…

The next day the four hunters were passing through the cave. Anya shivered "it's creepy in here." The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly they heard a loud screeching noise, the popo were startled and the ran knocking everyone off the cart.

"What on earth was that!?" Vlad said picking himself up off the cave floor. "no idea" said Anya drawing her dual blades cautiously. Vlad turned around and saw a gunlance on the floor…"Alfred?!" he said looking around for him, there was no sign of him…

Something silently slid down from the ceiling landing behind the three remaining hunters. It opened its mouth lined with deadly fangs and spat out a ball of electricity hitting Anya.

Anya fell to the ground convulsing as electricity coursed through her body. "Anya!" Mia screamed. Vlad spun around to look in the direction of the attack…he instantly wished he hadn't. standing in the gloom was a grey wyvern with a long slender neck and a head that was essentially all one big mouth with no eyes…a Khezu. It screeched again loudly, jumping forward and snatching up Mia in its mouth. She screamed as it bit down on her…the only hunter left standing was Vlad.

"Mia!" he yelled drawing his bowgun quickly and loaded a clip of normal Lv2. He opened up the ammo feed and fired at the monster. The Khezu jumped to the ceiling with Mia in Its mouth, it jumped down knocking Vlad over and sending him flying…

Mia screamed in pain as it bit down harder, she looked at Vlad with tears in her eyes… reaching out for him.

Vlad felt something in his chest…the same burning sensation when he had learnt what Mia was fighting for… the strange feeling of purpose, with anger mixed in…he had to save her, he had to do something, anything to protect her!

He picked up his bowgun and ran straight at it. The Khezu whipped out with its tail, Vlad dived forward with the same motion he had used in the arena against the nargacuga, he slid to the floor onto one knee, opening up the ammo feed and firing into the monster's skin angrily. It turned and jumped at him, its skin crackling with electricity, Vlad dived forward dodging and firing like before.

Vlad got up and dived again…but the Khezu was ready, it turned and smashed him around the head with its strong tail. Knocking him down, Vlad shook his head wiping the blood from his noise, "THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" He opened the ammo feed and pressed the barrel against its stomach pulling the trigger and blasting a hole in its gut.

The Khezu shrieked in pain, dropping Mia. Vlad ran forward and caught her as the Khezu limped off and died…

Mia looked up at Vlad as he held her, "that was incredible, h-how did you do that?!" she stammered in disbelief. "well I guess it's because I'm a hunter" Vlad winked. She smiled leaning in close to him and-

"excuse me!" Anya said from the floor, interrupting them "little help here?"

Alfred picked himself up from a rock and staggered over picking up his gunlance, "thank god that's over" he said as they walked off to find the cart.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, all comments are welcome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vlad the hunter chapter 15**

One week passes; the four hunters finally reach the top of the misty peaks. As they get to the top of the mountain path Vlad looked out across the peaks, "whoa…that's a nice view" he said in awe, "but where's Yukumo village?"

Alfred pointed, "It's nestled at the base of the mountain, past the forest the marsh and the rice fields." Alfred stopped talking as Vlad started preparing the popo to travel, "what's the rush Vlad?" said Mia.

"Rice fields….entire fields of rice…WE HAVE TO HURRY!" he said jumping up on the cart. Everyone rolled their eyes climbing up on the cart.

Meanwhile someone dragged the corpse of a monster to the edge of Yukumo village. He reached into his pocket and took out a greenish paste which he spread on the corpse…"let's see you deal with this, fake hunter." He walked away from the corpse chuckling.

…

Later that day the four hunters were sitting down in the café watching Vlad go through his fifth bowl of rice… "How on earth does he do that?" Said Mia looking at him in disbelief. A crowd had started gathering outside.

"It's Torin!" one woman said, "really where?" said another as they walked outside. Mia looked and saw her brother standing outside waving to fans. She got up and walked outside. When he saw her Torin stepped through the crowds smiling, "hey sis" he said happily. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Odin sent me to give this letter to Vlad" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling it out. "What is Odin your boss or something?" she said teasing him.

"Yes and he's a good boss…when he isn't on a rampage stealing my fame, is Vlad your boss?" he said winking. She blushed thinking about what had almost happened between her and Vlad in the cave, "no he's not!" she said snatching the note and taking it to Vlad.

A minute later Vlad was reading the letter; "dear Vlad, I've decided that I would like to train you. So put down the bowl of rice and get yourself over to the forest. Ps: bring your bowgun."

Vlad slowly put the rice down, "how did he know what I was doing?" he said shivering…"It's all you're ever doing" Alfred said.

…

Vlad stepped into the forest's clearing. Odin sat cross legged in the centre…"welcome Vlad, I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here."

"well yeah" said Vlad. "During the tournament I saw you doing something quite rare" said Odin stroking his kinsect, "that evade you did against the nargacuga is called Bushido style."

"Bushido style?" said Vlad in confusion. Odin nodded, "there was once four hunting styles; guild, striker, aerial, and bushido. Each one allowed for a different way to use each weapon, and apparently you're able to use bushido style."

"That's cool" Vlad said smiling…"what does it do?"

"it allows the user to evade attacks and respond with a powerful counter attack, and now" he said drawing his glaive, "your training begins."

…

Meanwhile Torin had finished writing autographs when he heard a scream… he quickly looked around and saw three bear like monsters running into town, knocking people down as they went. They had patches of blue on their thick hides, and wicked bone claws on each hand… they were Azuros. One of them swiped out with a paw and knocked over a young woman, she screamed as it opened Its mouth.

A shield smashed into the side of its head knocking a couple of fangs out. The woman got up and ran as Torin drew his sword after smashing with his shield… he grinned, " oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your lunch? Well it's alright you can chew on this!" he said slashing across its leg, he stepped around it and slashed its back knocking it down. "Mia! You and your friends take care of that one, I got the other two!"

She nodded grabbing her sword, Alfred and Anya were right behind her with their own weapons. Meanwhile Torin slashed one of the Azuros, the other one tried to attack him from behind, he stepped around and spun, "ROUND FORCE!" he yelled knocking them both back from the pure power of the attack.

Mia charged up an attack and slashed down, the Azuros moved out the way of her slash. Anya slid between its legs crossing her blades, she sprung up cutting its back as she spun into the air. It fell forward onto Alfred's gunlance, he dug his heels in, straining as he lifted it above his head and fired once sending it flying into the dirt. Torin stepped forward to one of the Azuros, "SWORD DANCE!" he yelled as he started slashing the beast: left, right, up, down, across, back, spin slash…and stab. The final blow went through the skull of the Azuros killing it. The last one stepped back in fear. "oh no it's far too late to back out now," said Torin walking forward menacingly…"after all you monsters have done to me death is the least I can do…" the Azuros swung a paw but Torin blocked it holding it away with his shield. "you know my fans ask me what motivates me…what drives me…well I'll tell you…" he said drawing his shield back; "HATRED DRIVES ME! SHORYUGEKI!" he yelled, his shield glowed as he jumped up in a massive uppercut, blasting high above the monster, "DIE!" he roared as he slammed down onto the monster's head, pummelling it into the ground, smashing its skull.

"whew!" he breathed wiping his brow. "might have gone a little too far there" he said laughing.

Meanwhile someone was watching from a tree…"god dammit! That was supposed to get the fake hunter!"

 **To be continued….**


	18. Chapter 18

**Vlad the hunter chapter 16**

Two years ago: Vlad was running… that was all he could do, he had to escape, had to get away as quickly as possible. Suddenly he was knocked down and pinned. "Got you Vlad!" Said James laughing. James had been his best friend since they were five, Vlad's parents had abandoned him when he was young so James's parents had taken him in, now they were both age sixteen and on their way to the hunter's examination. But not before they'd had a little contest in the woods to see who was stronger and faster between them. "Come on James you know you're better than me!" Said Vlad picking his scrawny body off the forest floor.

"That's because all you eat is rice!" James laughed, "Now c'mon lets go see if we pass!" But before he could take another step a roar filled the air…followed by a scream from the village… The two boys froze in place; their families were in the village. And whatever had made that noise was dangerous… They looked at each other and nodded before running back to the village.

A fire had started in the village, destroying houses and shops. Screams filled the air as children cried and mothers sobbed… someone ran out of the smoke, blood ran down the side of his head and fear was spread across his face. Something lashed out from the smoke and grabbed him, pulling him back as he screamed for his life… James ran up to their house, it had collapsed and his mother and sister were screaming from within… James grabbed a large chunk of rubble and started straining to lift it. "Vlad help me lift it!" he said as he heard heavy footsteps begin to come closer… Vlad froze, what could he do?"… 'THUD' the beast took another step through the smoke… "VLAD PLEASE!" James cried struggling…Vlad couldn't move, "I can't…I'm not a hunter…I'm normal…" He mumbled backing off….'THUD, THUD' James looked up and saw it…its huge body towering above him, its skin was covered in scars, and its mouth filled with huge teeth. It drooled hungrily before roaring, a sound which shook the earth beneath them. As James turned he saw Vlad running…running for his life…

Vlad turned and saw the terrible abomination opening its mouth and grabbing James. He cried as he ran the guilt hitting him hard.

…

Vlad ducked and covered his head dodging Odin's attack. "WRONG AGAIN!" Odin snapped, "You need to dive forward, not cower in fear!"

"It's kinda hard when you're not holding back!" Vlad said, they had been training for hours now, and so far Vlad had managed to perform a bushido evade once, but only as a fluke.

"I AM HOLDING BACK!" Odin said angrily, "want to see what happens when I don't?" he said pointing to a rock in the middle of a lake they were training next to. Vlad nodded confused wondering what he was going to do.

Odin stood with his glaive by his side, he breathed out slowly tightening his grip… the birds in the trees fell silent…the lake's surface went still… he breathed in, he stepped forward spinning and slashing outwards towards the rock, even though he was at least 30 feet from it. But the raw power of his attack split the water revealing the bed of the lake, he turned and sheathed his glaive as the rock behind him shattered into hundreds of pieces… Odin's kinsect flew underneath Vlad's jaw and shut his mouth which had been hanging open in awe…

"let's stop for lunch" Said Odin, " I must be getting old, using my wind spear actually made me tired for once." He took his mask off and sat down. Vlad looked and saw that Odin's eyes were milky white in colour…

"wait a second…YOU'RE BLIND?!" he said in disbelief. Odin smiled " I am indeed, I hunt through smell, hearing and of course through Loki my kinsect." He stopped talking and smelt the air…"something draws near…" he said getting up shakily, "damn I really am getting old…"

A bear like monster ran into the clearing, its fur was tinged red in places and its claws glinted with deadly intent. "oh it's only an Azuros I got this!" said Vlad drawing his bowgun. Odin put an arm in front of him; "that's a redhelm Azuros…it's far too strong for you."

Meanwhile someone watched from a tree;" looks like my bait drew something a little better this time. And this time you will die Fake hunter!"

Odin drew his glaive, he was still tired…but he would still fight until he collapsed. "a true hunter…" Vlad thought as he watched the living legend prepare to do battle.

The Azuros charged on all fours lashing out with a paw knocking him down, he rolled back getting back to his feet. "good luck getting through this armour, you have no idea how hard I worked for this" he grinned, he sliced its face flipping back unleashing Loki, the kinsect bit the monster gathering orange extract. He slid underneath it cutting its leg as Loki bit gathering orange extract, returning to him. The redhelm twisted around and punched him sending him flying. He sent his kinsect out again but he couldn't get white extract… "I didn't want to have to use it…you up for it?" he asked Loki. The kinsect chirped happily as it flew to the end of his glaive positioning itself like it had countless times in the past. "well then my friend; HUNT FOR ME! EXTRACT HUNTER!" he yelled throwing his kinsect as fast as possible. A sonic boom ripped through the air as the kinsect span in the air, it ripped through the Redhelm's arm removing it easily… Loki flew back and gave the gathered power to Odin, he grinned sticking his glaive into the ground vaulting forward spinning in the air, he yelled as a cyclone of air rippled around him. He brought his glaive down on its head with such force that its fur burst into flame as its head exploded.

Odin sheathed his glaive and dropped to his knees exhausted. He looked up at Vlad, "see? That's how it's don-" he was cut off as a bowgun bullet from a tree, ripped into his side…

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Vlad the hunter chapter 17**

Odin's eyes widened as he fell, his blood spurted out his body as he hit the floor with a thud… Vlad looked to the trees in panic…where had the bullet come from?

"Hello fake" said a voice from behind him; he whirled around drawing his bowgun quickly, only to have the barrel of a great Macao light bowgun pressed against his chin. The man holding the bowgun wore a mask to cover his face, the mask was covered in scar like marks. Vlad breathed slowly, trying not to panic. "Who are you?" he said glaring at him. "A real hunter…one who doesn't abandon people" he said taking his mask off…it was James…

"J-James?!" Vlad breathed in disbelief as he old friend stood there scowling, he stepped forward smiling. James swung the bowgun and smashed him around the face sending him to the floor. "Cut the crap Vlad! YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT MY MOTHER AND YOU LEFT MY SISTER!" He looked down at him; anger and disgust were clear on his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow beetle. "This is a thunder bug, they're used to make shock traps, one bite is enough to paralyze someone." He said grinning as he pinned Vlad down and pressed the bug against him. Pain erupted through Vlad's body as the bug bit him, he tried to scream but his body was thrashing around from the electricity coursing through his body, and then everything went black…

James grabbed Vlad and started dragging him away. Meanwhile Odin had crawled out the clearing, holding his bullet wound in pain. "Loki" he coughed "find Torin bring him here… quickly…"

The kinsect flew into the air and away to Yukumo village.

…

Vlad woke to find himself lying in sand; he looked around and saw that he was in a large pit with high walls, an arena…"what do you think Vlad?" Said James from a balcony, "this is where real hunters preform for the cheering masses, but unfortunately for you there are no crowds to cheer you on."

A gate opened at the other end of the arena. 'THUD' a footstep shook the ground. Vlad reached for his bowgun, at least James hadn't taken that…'THUD' … Vlad began to panic… something stepped out the gate, huge, hulking, hungry, and covered in scars…it roared loudly which seemed to shake the ground…

"Look familiar?!" James laughed. "That right there is a Deviljho, the kind of monster that destroyed our village, DO YOU REMEMBER?!" he said hysterically. "He's insane" Vlad thought in fear…as he loaded his bowgun.

The Deviljho charged spinning, smashing Vlad with its tail, shattering several ribs and launching him across the arena. He landed hard and rolled over winded and in pain. He aimed his bowgun and squeezed off a couple of shots as quickly as he could before the Deviljho could catch up with him…

The monster snapped at him, he quickly dived forward sliding underneath the attack and dropping to one knee, he slid the ammo feed open and pulled the trigger: One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. The rounds mostly bounced off its thick hide but a few broke the skin. The Deviljho roared loudly again charging at him, it opened its mouth grabbing Vlad and biting down hard. Vlad screamed out in pain as the fangs pierced his gut. He could feel it straining on the bone of his arm, trying to snap it… he pulled the trigger of his bowgun inside of its mouth firing a bullet that ripped into its throat, it roared in pain dropping him. He hit the sand as the Deviljho shook its head in pain, he crawled back reloading his bowgun. The Deviljho looked at him, blood and drool dripping from its mouth as it growled angrily. It stepped towards him, suddenly a blade slashed the side of its face, next a shell fired from a gunlance slammed into its face, finally a greatsword slashed its chin making It bleed. Anya, Alfred, and Mia stood there… "you guys…what are you doing here?" said Vlad trying to hold his bowgun with his bleeding arm.

"Torin sent us!" said Alfred flicking his gunlance reloading a single shell. "He's busy patching up Odin so we came instead!" Vlad smiled…"ok then… LET'S DO THIS!"

Anya started their attack, she crossed her blades making them flash red before cutting rapidly across its legs, at the end of her combo, her blades glinted red, she flicked them downwards and backed off.

The Deviljho roared lunging with its mouth open at Anya, Alfred ran up and drew his shield blocking the attack quickly. He stepped forward stabbing twice before slamming his gunlance down and pulling the trigger, releasing all his shells in a massive burst, knocking it over. Mia ran forward with Vlad behind her, she drew her sword, charging her power before slashing down taking out a tooth, she brought her blade back behind her letting Vlad jump on, she twisted and flung him into the air. He flew through the air opening up the ammo feed and holding down the trigger: One. Two. . … the bowgun kicked as he flew. He landed on Alfred's shield letting Alfred push him into the air "ROUND TWO!" he said as he flew high over it again firing again. He grinned, he didn't need to be a real hunter, he had the best team after all! Anya grabbed him by the ankles as he flew past, she spun him hurling him into the air for one last attack…

He flew over the Deviljho loading in a pellet shot, it got up…Vlad landed on its back and ran up its body firing over and over again as he went. He got to its head and pulled the trigger blasting its skull open… he jumped forward rolling as he hit the floor.

" we did it!" Said Anya smiling.

"Yeah…" Said Vlad looking up at the balcony to see that James was gone…"we did.." he took one step forward before collapsing…

…

Vlad woke up in yet another hospital bed... his head was killing him, he looked around and saw the others sleeping waiting for him to wake up…Mia woke up and looked at him, she smiled throwing her arms around him…" we were all so worried…" she said.

"you were worried?" he said smiling.

"yeah…I was" she said leaning in and kissing him. Vlad's eyes widened, the headache was gone, his mind was like a fireworks show, eventually his surprise wore off and he kissed back… she pulled back smiling, "rice?" she said as he smiled.


End file.
